1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reclosable plastic bags of the type in which items may be stored. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide zipper assembly for use with such plastic bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide zippers for use with plastic bags are well known in the reclosable fastener art. Examples of conventional slide zippers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,143, 5,008,971, 5,131,121 and 5,664,299.
Typically, a slide zipper comprises a plastic zipper having two interlocking profiles and a slider for opening and closing the zipper. The slider straddles the zipper and has a separator at one end which is inserted between the profiles in order to force them apart, that is, the separator plows between the profiles forcing them to disengage. The other end of the slider is sufficiently narrow to be able to close the zipper.
Many prior art slider assemblies, however, have proven unsatisfactory. For example, some prior art slide zipper assemblies provide for inadequate interlocking of the zipper profiles, thereby resulting in leaking of the contents of the bag. Other prior art slide zipper assemblies do not function consistently, often failing to smoothly open and close the zipper. Yet other slide zipper assemblies are complex and often difficult and expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a unique and novel slide zipper assembly for use with plastic bags which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art as discussed above.